


The 5 (or 8) Times Theo Kisses Liam + 1 Time Liam Kisses Theo

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M, except it escalated, thanks theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Theo really, really wants to kiss Liam. Liam is worried about this strangers mentality.First installment.





	The 5 (or 8) Times Theo Kisses Liam + 1 Time Liam Kisses Theo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatteeran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatteeran/gifts).



> For Theo, who basically wrote all the dialogue for this anyway so he deserves at least this. 😂

“Hi.”  

  
Liam winces. That dude came out of nowhere. “Uhm.. Hi?”  
“I’m Theo.” _And you’re telling me that why...?_  
“...Liam.”  
“I’m gonna kiss you now. Please don’t scream.” _What?_  
“What?”

  
“My friend over there just promised me 100 $ if I get three people to kiss me under two minutes. I really need the money. Please?”  
“I... really don’t think that is appropriate, I don’t even-“ at that part Liam is interrupted by Theo charging towards him, swiftly pressing his lips onto Liam’s and before he can react the dark haired boy pulled back again.  
“Thanks! I knew you wouldn't have anything against it!”

  
With that he just walks off, back to his group of friends which seem to find the whole situation super funny, patting Theo on the back and then grinning in Liam’s direction.  
Liam feels the heat rising in his face and quickly looks away from them. Vigorously shaking his head he remembers what he actually was standing in queue for – the fruit stand of the market taking place around them. Of course everyone has moved on without him, in the few minutes he stood there like an idiot.    
Better to forget the whole embarrassment and on to fruit shopping. Yes, that’s what he will do.  

  
   
~♤~

  
   
Except that two days later, when Liam steps foot onto the market place next, this time on his way home from work, he still thinks about ridiculously hot guys who just kiss him out of nowhere.  
_So much for forgetting the situation..._

  
He is so lost in thoughts that he doesn’t notice Theo until the other boy is directly next to him.

  
“Hi!” And then, before Liam can even open his mouth: “Yes, me again, I know you don’t really know me but please kiss me? My ex is over there and he won’t take a hint no matter what I say.”  
“Okay... but-“ once again he is interrupted by Theo’s lips, pressed to his own. _How can they be even softer than the last time?_

  
They stand in the middle of the market place for what feels like hours, Theo doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to break their kiss and Liam came to the conclusion that, as confusing and weird this whole situation might be, he might as well enjoy kisses from this beautiful stranger. Theo’s hands on either side of Liam’s face, Liam himself holding on to the impressive biceps to maintain his posture, because damn! Theo _can_ kiss.

  
When Theo finally pulls back, letting go of Liam's cheeks, Liam opens his eyes, only now realizing that he closed them, he blinks a few times and clears his throat before finding his words again.  
“Alright. Is your ex gone?”  
A lazy grin spreads over the other boy's kiss-sore lips. “What ex?” And with that he turns around, walking in the direction they came from.

  
“See you next time, Liam!”

  
   
~♤~

  
   
“Hi, can you tell me what this chap stick tastes like? I say it’s orange but the package insists it’s watermelon.”

  
Liam flinches once again as Theo’s voice sounds behind him.  
“There’s like, a 100 people in this waiting line! Why me? And how do you find me every time?”  
“Well... I know from last week you’re the type of guy who says yes... also, your breath is okay. No reason to take a chance on someone else.”  
He says it so logically, a light confident smile on his lips, a shrug of his shoulders, that a little voice in Liam’s head chimes in _He is right, that is totally plausible. And he is hot. Just sayin’..._  
   
And because Liam has always been one of the people listening to his inner voices, and because he just wanted to buy some lunch and has no time to argue with this strange man who insists on kissing him every time they meet, _just because of those reasons_ he shrugs and leans forward.

  
“Show me your magic chap stick.”

  
   
It’s only after he is in his office again, biting into his sandwich, that he realizes how simple it would have been to take the lip balm from Theo and just put it onto his own lips. Maybe then he could have said what it really tasted like, as his answer from before simply consisted of “Uhh... Orange?” because the only thoughts in his mind were how perfect Theo’s lips felt against his own.

  
   
~♤~  
 

  
When it happens the fourth time Liam isn’t really surprised anymore.

  
He waits for his bus home as a tap on the shoulder causes him to turn around, just to promptly be greeted with a smack on the lips.  
“Oops. Sorry. Totally thought you were someone else. But you don’t look like Tracy at all. Weird...”  
Theo shrugs a shiteating grin on his lips that tells how very not sorry he is, Liam just sighs.  
“This isn’t funny anymore Theo, I know you are doing it on purpose!”

  
The other boy's grin only gets brighter. “I don’t know what you are talking about Liam, but would you look at that – my bus is coming. See ya!”

  
As fast as he popped up, he is gone again, once more leaving a confused Liam in his wake.  
_Why is he doing this – and even more important, why do I let him?_  


  
~♤~

  
   
_Click!_ Another picture appears on the screen of Liam's digital camera, capturing the perfect sunset. He takes a deep breath of fresh air, it is quiet here, peaceful with no one else around, just him and his camera-

  
“Excuse me. This is the supposed to be the most romantic spot for selfie kisses... but my date blew me off. Care to fill in?”  
“Are you kidding me right now? How do you always find me? A tracking device? Oh god, are you a stalker?”  
Theo laughs, “Relax, I am as surprised as you are, I swear. This is my usual running track and I just saw you standing there. Look!” He gestures at his outfit, and really, a loose muscle shirt, shorts and track shoes along with a thin layer of sweat on his exposed skin show a clear picture of working out.

  
Liam would be ashamed of jumping to conclusions if he weren’t so distracted by a drop of sweat, making it’s way down Theo neck just to run right between the two moles on top of his left pec and disappear under the shirt.

  
“So, what about that kiss now?”    
“Hm?!” Liam jerks his head up, “No? I mean, what is it with you always wanting to kiss me? We don’t even-“  
Once more his sentence is interrupted by Theo simply smacking a kiss on his lips.  
“Did it anyway!” He calls out, already jogging backwards to avoid getting pushed.

  
Liam stays behind, shaking his head and not noticing the fond smile forming on his lips.

  
   
~♤~  
   
   
“Li! Over here, babe! _Liam_ , hey!”

  
If it wasn’t for the last call Liam would have simply ignored to whatever antics Theo was up to now. He had seen the dark haired bane of his existence as soon as he left the gym, wildly gesturing in his direction and if Theo hadn’t looked so panicked, he would have probably straight up turned around again.

  
Now Theo was directly in front of him, not stopping but going straight for a hug instead.  
He lays his head on Liam’s shoulder and starts whispering.  
“Okay, I know this is weird,  but over there is my car, and there’s a cop and he thinks I parked it here unattended so he’s about to give me a ticket because I can’t park here but I told him you were my boyfriend and were about to move the car. So let’s kiss to prove it to him?”  
Liam sighs, and leans in.  

  
By now Theo’s lips are familiar and even the hands sneaking their way down his back don’t bother him, simply because this is Theo and he is kissing him again.  
 

  
~♤~  
 

  
“Hi.”

  
Liam sighs. He does that suspiciously often when he is with Theo. “Why should I kiss you now?”  
Theo just shrugs, smug grin in place. “You kinda sucked at it the last time. Thought I’d offer you a do-over? It’s the polite thing to do, isn’t it?”  
   
“You know, your excuses are getting more and more pathetic every time.”  
“True, but they work for you, so don’t judge, okay.”  
Liam doesn’t answer, he only hurries his face deeper into Theo's neck. Somehow they ended up sitting on a park bench this time, Theo’s arm around his shoulders, Liam squished against his side.

  
“You didn't run away this time.”  
“Huh”, Theo mumbles, his thumb circling Liam's shoulder, “must have forgotten.”

  
   
~♤~

  
   
The next time, Liam swore to himself, he would say something. The next time he wouldn’t just let it happen.  

  
But Theo stays away. It’s been almost two weeks since the last kiss incident where it would normally just be one at the longest. He had almost given up on ever seeing him again (what brought up the question why he would even want to see the weird guy who kissed him out of nowhere and who was probably a stalker again?) but one day he just finished his lunch and is on his way back to work, a familiar figure approaches him from the side. Same unruly, dark hair, same confident grin.

  
“Hi.” _Same greeting._ He takes a step back.  

  
“No. we kissed like seven times. Enough is enough.”    
“Eight is my lucky number. And it’ll be the last time, I swear.” _The last time? Why am I sad about that?_

  
Instead of an answer, Liam just extends his hand which brightens up Theo’s smile and he takes it, pulling Liam in a kiss. It’s much more heated than their previous ones, an underlying passion seems to warm their embrace which makes Liam almost shiver when Theo steps back. It’s over too fast, like always.  
“Okay, thanks for the kiss... See you on Thursday.” He touches his temple with two fingers, a mocking salute accompanied by a crooked smile. His words finally pull Liam out of his post-kiss haze.

  
“Wait... what? What’s on Thursday?”    
“You’re picking me up for a date of course. Seven o'clock. Don’t be late.”  
“What? Where we are going?”  
“Surprise me.”  
“I don’t even have your address, or your phone number!”  
“Check your back pocket! Bye Liam.”  
Liam’s hands move to his jeans, retrieving a carefully folded piece of paper.

  
“Also. Your fly’s open. Couldn’t resist... sorry.”  
   
By the time Liam fixed his clothing and looks up again Theo is long gone, leaving him to shake up his head, a fond smile on his lips.  

  
The smile vanishes pretty quickly. Oh shit, I have to plan a date.

  
   
~♤~

  
   
Theo is not nervous, thank you very much.  
He actually loves pacing his apartment half an hour before leaving the house.  
Who is he trying to fool?  
   
Liam hasn’t called or texted the whole week leading up to Thursday, nothing indicates that he will actually show up to take Theo on a date that was literally forced on him.

  
_And honestly? Why should he? You went and kissed this stranger and now you expect him to be as gone for you as you are for him?_  
_Learn to show your affection in a normal way, maybe you wouldn’t have to force people to go out with you._

  
His inner voice sounds a lot like Corey and every time he has it ranting in his head, Theo contemplates on getting a new best friend. He never does because Corey is one of the few people that spend time with him voluntarily.    
Just when Theo wants to throw himself back into the panic pool his mind turned into the doorbell rings.  

  
_I knew he would show up! Ha!_  
   
Liam looks handsome as always, clad in a dark blue quilted jacket that brings out his eyes.  
He smiles at Theo, giving him a once over. “That will do.”  
_Excuse me? I contemplated about this outfit for two hours?!_  
   
“Hello to you too Liam, how are you? You look nice today.”  
“Come on, we are going to be late!” is the only answer he gets.  
   
   
   
Theo is confused. This is definitely not how he planned this to unfold. Of course it’s hard to plan something when you don’t even know what you are planning for but Liam is particularly uncooperative. He barely glanced at Theo the whole bus ride to wherever they were going and frankly Theo starts to get a little bothered by how little attention he is getting.  
   
Thankfully, no matter how hard he tries, Liam isn’t able to ignore him completely (Theo takes pride in his annoying personality after all) and so they pass the rest of the way with light small talk, getting to know each other, what is probably what Theo should have done in the first place, but hey, his method scored him a date, right?

  
He is so eager to finally know more about Liam other than he is hot, a great kisser and apparently far too nice or he would have punched Theo after the second kiss at latest, that he only recognizes where they are after Liam stops walking.  
 

  
“The planetarium?”  
“Yep”, Liam practically beams and launches himself into an detailed explanation of how the names of the stars came to be.  
Theo doesn’t care for stars in general or for the ancient Greek in particular, so he should be bored. Weirdly enough he listens to every word that comes from Liam's mouth, soaking up the words like a sponge does water.    
Soon they reach the observation deck. It’s completely empty and when Theo turns to ask, Liam just smiles “Didn't really think I would want to share you tonight, did you?”  
A blanket is spread out in a corner, some pillows and a few storm lamps along with a basket show that someone must have prepared the setup for them.

  
“I know the night guard”, Liam answers the unasked question with a shrug, “the place is actually closed for renovation at the moment.”  
They sit down on the blanket and continue to talk about the stars.    
And that is everything they do. Talk.  
Liam points out constellations, his head pressed against Theo’s hand intertwined to guide him towards some specific stars, but he doesn’t make a move.  
Not when they snack on the sandwiches and chocolate pralines the basket supplies, not when they lie back on the blanket side by side and not when they watch a shooting star cross the sky.

  
“Make a wish", Liam whispers into his ear and Theo wishes with all his might.  
   
But the stars are just dying bodies of gas and particles, they don’t have the power to fulfil wishes and Theo always knew it.

  
   
They walk back through the park, taking the long way home but it is over too fast anyway.  
When they reach Theo’s building Liam smiles and says he had fun tonight. Theo is too frustrated to bring out a word. But then Liam's smile changes. “I have to go. Good night, Theo and thank you for accompanying me on this date.”

  
He turns and starts to walk away as his words echo in Theo's head. _Liam is leaving. Leaving without a kiss. Leaving, leaving, leaving._

  
“Wait!”

  
Liam stops but he doesn’t turn around. “Yes?”    
“Are you really going to leave me like this?”  
Liam faces him again as he answers, “you said our eight's kiss would be our last one, remember?”

  
Of course he does. Not like he doesn’t beat himself up over that every day since he said the dreaded words. But he wouldn’t be Theo Raeken if he hadn’t had an answer for that.  
“I only said it would be the last time I kiss you. Nobody said you can’t start it...”  
_Desperate? Maybe._

  
   
Liam laughs, it's low and kind of breathless but it's definitely laughter. “Is that so? “  
“Yep. Absolutely positive”, Theo nods vigorously and he hasn’t even finished his words as Liam closes the distance between them, his hands on both sides of Theo’s face, their noses brushing together “Thank God, because I wanted to do this all evening.”  
And then they kiss.

  
It’s nothing like the other times. They both know it’s coming and by now the other's lips are familiar, its soft and warm and just a tiny bit heated, so careful as if neither of them finds this to be the right time.  

  
“You know", Liam says, later when they embrace each other, heads leaning together, “that was kind of horrible. I think I need a do-over.” 


End file.
